The Dreamers
by XxNarcissa MalfoyxX
Summary: This is a Lucius and Narcissa fic, set in place after Lucius is taken away to azkaban. it shows how narcissa might feel, her loneliness without him. She is comforted by an old friend. M for later chaps. Co written by Star
1. Of Tomboys and snobby girls

**So, this is written as sort of a side story on how Narcissa might feel after Lucius went to Azkaban...I love constructive criticism,but despise flames and whatnot. I fully promote the Lucius/Narcissa relationship, as well as other Lucius/? Fics...Even slash. But this is my favorite, so no complaining fan girls...xD My writings not even that great anyway, so you wouldn't want me to be writing a slash fic...This is a rather short chapter**

**Plot:**

**Narcissa reflects on her and Lucius' meeting and their years together, friends or not, after he had gone to Azkaban. This has one OC, belonging to my friend Star.**

**Setting:**

**Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, memories go back into other places as well.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own any characters in this story, just the ideas. I do not own any names, or places. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling. This story has memories I've created by basing them on the writings of Rowling and her brief description of the two.**

**--**

The light was nearly non-existent in the large manor. All candles were extinguished and the only source of light or heat on this cold day was the slowly dimming fireplace. All that one would be able to see past it was a pale, slender hand gently holding a small delicate crystal glass, its contents red and glistening. The owner of the hand would be hidden behind the back of the large winged arm chair.

This was Narcissa Malfoy, the elegant, tragically beautiful wife of Lucius Malfoy, who was recently taken to Prison, to Azkaban for being caught in the Ministry and confirmed again as a Death Eater. Narcissa sighed irritatedly as she thought about it, glancing at the bottles on the table next to her, one empty, one half full.

Narcissa's eyes where sunken in slightly, her complection pasty and more pale than usual. Her usually immaculately luminescent blond white hair disheveled and dull. She was in a simple black dress, one she would wear if she were in mourning. She glanced at the fire place, picking up her wand. She shot flames at it lazily and it began to roar again. The light lept off of the silver and black walls, illuminating a picture frame on the mantle. A small, weak grin played on Narcissa's lips.

The picture was of her and Lucius on their wedding day. They both looked so happy together. Narcissa was in a white gown, embroidered with silver lines and roses, Lucius in similarly designed dress robes. Narcissa's veil was elegantly pulled back, her hair in little ringlets, her bouquet had not been thrown yet. They were both smiling, periodically gazing at each other lovingly.

Next to it were more photos, photo's that Narcissa had taken out of storage, photos from their school years, and even before...She observed one of two rather young children, about 9-10..The girl had flowers in her blond hair and was smiling rather cutely, and the boy had a mischievous look, holding a clump of grass above the girls head behind her...

"_Lucius!!" yelped Narcissa, standing up, angry. She quickly brushed the grass out of her hair with her fingers, and when she was done she clenched her small fists and stomped her foot, glaring at the laughing boy, who was almost on the ground. "You...you meanie!! Your horrid Lucius. Really horrid!!" She didn't like grass, and all the things that crawled in it. The boy picked him self up, still laughing._

"_Aw you'll get over it Cissy." Lucius crossed his arms, arrogance came to him at a young age.. "its just a bit of grass!"_

"_Well I hope you can get over some bruises, Lucy.." Putting her hands on her hips warningly._

"_I said don't CALL ME THAT!!" he was fuming now. He seemed to have missed the comment about bruises, because he was rather surprised when the girl punched his arm. Hard. "Ow! Whad'ja do that for!" rubbing his arm gingerly._

"_Thats what you get for being a prat, Lucy." She stuck her tung out and smiled triumphantly._

"_Just because your a cranky little tomboy doesn't mean you have to take it out on me..."He pouted, folding his arms crossly._

"_Well, just because your a snobby little girl doesn't mean you have to put grass in my hair." Being called a tomboy didn't bother her, because it wasn't true...for the most part. She grinned as his face became even more angry, and screamed in laugher as he started to chase after her._

Narcissa smiled weakly watching the photo, the memory having long passed from her mind until now. She moved to the next one, taking a healthy sip from her glass. It was the same young girl and boy, but this time at around age 10-11, they seemed to be at a train station.

The boy was in a black school uniform seeming rather stuffy and proud, the girl was in a ruffly green dress, her arms folded gently. She seemed happy, but somber at the same time. There was other people in the photo as well. On the boys other side was a tall girl, in the same uniform but a skirt, with hair as black as night. She seemed bored, and looked about the Platform in disgust through pale blue eyes. A little bit away from them stood another girl...But she was in a boys uniform..she looked almost like she could be related to either Narcissa or Lucius...Long platinum blonde hair, and icy blue eyes that glared behind a pair of thin rimmed glasses. She also looked bored, it was obvious she didn't like the black haired girl very much, either...Narcisa touched the photo fondly...Memories started to flood back into her mind.

**This fic will progress as she looks at the photo's, as chapters. Some longer than others. This is one of my first fics (in over 2 years atleast), so please help me fix things through Constructive Criticism. I greatly appreciate it.**

**Please review.**


	2. Off to Hogwarts, Almost

**Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter, everyone I really love getting reviews and suggestions. Its great. 333**

**Again, I do not own any places or characters. Only the ideas.**

**Chapter 2**

Narcissa sighed looking over the photo of her sending Lucius and Bellatrix off to their first year at Hogwarts. She smiled, remembering how she felt on that day. Disappointed, left behind.. She heaved a sigh and took a sip of her firewhiskey. She was somewhat ashamed of herself, as Lucius only insisted on the best of everything for her...But now that he was gone, she wasn't quite sure she knew what was the best. He always said firewhiskey was a poor-mans drink, and that none of the Malfoys would ever have to endure it...Her heart sank at this thought. The fact of the matter was, he was gone...He was gone and maybe never coming back. She sighed and a new sense of hopelessness came over her..

She stood to pick up the photo in one hand, the other one still holding the glass. Her eyes let escape small tears that she wiped away with her finger. She smiled at the photo, watching Lucius glance worriedly at her. She'd never noticed this before...Bellatrix did, it seems, as she rather looked disgruntled by Lucius' sideways glances. Narcissa wandered back to the arm chair as she watched the three in the old photo.

"Mother...?" A soft voice came from be hind her and she swing her head around gently. She smiled at Draco, her beloved and only son.

"Yes, dear?" She spoke softly, as if there was not a care in the world, only for his sake though.

"I'm back.." He spoke wearily, his father being gone effected him as well. His eyes were as sunken as his mothers, and his skin as pasty. He looked exhausted and somewhat irritated.

"Oh, how was it..?" She asked. Draco had gone to try and play Quiddich on their large acres of invisible-to-muggle land to get his mind off of many things, including the Dark Lord intruding in their home after Lucius was taken. He had punished them both briefly for Lucius' failure. As unfair as it seemed, it didn't matter.

"Oh, ridiculous. Crabbe and Goyle can't ride a broom to save their lives...I'm going to sleep now.." he said, hesitating slightly before leaving, his mouth moving as if he were trying to say something else..But he left, shutting the door softly behind him. Narcissa sighed and turned back to the fireplace, picking up the photo again.

She sighed and let the memory that stemmed from that picture move through her.

"_Why can't I go ahead with them mum!" the little blond girl protested, crossing her arms in protest as they walked onto the platform in Kings Cross station._

"_Dear, because your only 10 years old. Bella and Lucius are both 11. You'll be getting your letter soon enough.."Said Druella Black, smiling down on her youngest daughter._

"_But what if i never get a letter!" she said worriedly, glancing to her older sister._

"_You wont." Said Bellatrix. "You wont because your a funny little squib, and we all know it." She stuck her tongue out at Narcissa._

"_Daddy!! It's not true Bella! Its not!" cried Narcissa, stomping a foot in frustration, her watering._

"_Bellatrix I'll have no more of this. Be nice to your sister." Said Cygnus firmly, looking at his eldest daughter with much disapproval._

"_Fine...Alright, Come on Lucius, lets go put our things in the back.." She said, taking him by the hand and dragging him along. She glanced at Narcissa. Lucius looked back, after wrenching his hand from Bella's, since obviously he was 11 and girls had cooties... "We'll come back before we get on the train." He smiled at Narcissa._

_The blonde girl just stood, watching the scene..She was glaring at Bellatrix the entire time. She glanced to the little girl once. Bellatrix seemed to dislike her, even if she was her little sister, so the girl figured she would like her. She would wait till Lucius came back out, and then hopefully lose bellatrix._

_Narcissa squinted her eyes, trying not to cry, but didnt notice the other girl. She couldn't think of how horrible it would be to be a Squib. Cygnus put a hand on her shoulder. "There there child. Don't worry about Bellatrix, she's just jealous that you'll have more magic than she..." He grinned at her, wiping a tea from her eye._

"_Oh!! But Bellatrix said since I'm the youngest all the magic was taken by her and Andromeda, so theres none left for me!.." She pouted, not believing her fathers words. Andromeda had left as soon as they got to the platform, and hadn't come back to say farewell._

"_Sweety..." Her mother said, entering the conversation. "Bellatrix is a bit...Well..She doesn't always know what she's talking about. I'm sure you will make us both very very proud." She patted her daughters head, who was now smiling even through her sniffles. They waited together a while longer, for Lucius and Bellatrix to say goodbye._

_Bellatrix came back in higher spirits than Lucius, who seemed to be reluctant to leave with her._

"_Right then! Goodbye Mum, Goodbye Dad." Said Bellatrix, who seemed eager to get away. She hugged them both briefly, then looked at Narcissa. "Bye Squibby!" She said, running off onto the train to avoid her fathers wrath._

_Lucius stayed despite Bellatrix leaving. "My mum and dad say thanks very much for taking me here to day, Mr and Mrs. Black." He said very politely,giving a small bow. He then turned to Narcissa, and Cygnus and Druella gave a knowing smile to one another, and went to wait at the gate for their daughter._

"_Don't listen to Bella, cissy. Shes just mean." He smiled at her._

"_Oh, and your not?" She said jokingly._

"_You'll love Hogwarts when you come!" Ignoring the comment, he'd usually retaliate, but this was a different situation."I'm going to be so popular by the time you get there." He smirked at her. "I already am! Your lucky to have me as a family friend, no one will bug you, unless I tell them too.." Once again, his youthful arrogance shining through. She shook her head at him._

"_Lucius, your a git." She grinned. A he opened his mouth to retaliate, she stopped him"Well, either way, you should write, just so I can hear about Hogwarts from someone besides Bella. She'll lie to me. Now go, get on the train." And with that she turned and went to her parents._

_Lucius watched them leave, then bolted onto the train as the whistle sounded, taking the blonde girl surprised as he took her hand and ran with her to the train. "Come on Integra, were gonna miss the train!"_

Narcissa smiled, shaking her head. Her Lucius had always been so arrogant...It was a wonder to her why they had married sometimes, but then she remembered how much he watched after her...And he still did. He treated her almost as a treasure. Thats why she stayed with him through all of the errors, pain he had caused her at times. Because regardless of anything he did, or the way he acted, he loved her as much, if not more, than she loved him, and thats all one really needs in life.

She stood up, replacing the photo on the mantle, and leaving the firewhiskey behind as she went out of the sitting room and into the large receiving room, up the large split staircase, and down the hall, until she found the Master bedroom. She stood at the door for a moment, she hadn't been there in weeks, so she was a bit hesitant...She had slept in the guest room since the fact that Lucius wasn't coming home soon...or even ever had hit her..She put her hand on the knob, her heart skipping a beat as she opened the door, thinking she had seen Lucius sitting on the bed in his black pants and white ruffle shirt, casually relaxing...She sighed as the bed was empty, the room slightly dusty from a long period of neglect...She pointed her want at the torches in the room, as well as the candles, and one by one they lit up, illuminating it.

The room was enormous and elegant, the large four poster bed she shared with her husband was as grand as ever, from the black drapes, to the dark red silk bed covers. The walls were black and red painted vines, interlaced with each other On one side of the wall was a large dresser, set in between two large shelves for what they needed. The dresser had a chair in front of it, and a large silver mirror behind it on the wall. She walked over to it, picking up the silver backed brush she had used to groom Lucius when he wanted his hair back, or before they went to bed together...a few strands of his silvery blond hairs that had been left behind were almost weaved in the brush still, as if he had never gone..She set it down and looked up, to find her disheveled reflection in the mirror. She sneered at it, and picked up the brush again, looking at the hairs once before she started to brush her own long blond hair. When she had finished she sighed, still not happy with the way he looked, but not motivated enough to do much more about it...She went over, and sat on the slightly dusty bed, wisping away the dust with her want...She smoothed the covers out with her hands, observing the bed she had shared for well over 15 years with Lucius...She stood again, unable to keep still, and went under the bed, searching for something she knew would be there...She found it. A box.. She sat again and opened it. It was full of photos...She picked up the one on the top.

This one depicted Lucius, Bellatrix and her, probably about 14-15 years old, they were in Hogwarts at the Slytherin Common room. Narcissa sat on the couch looking cross, and Lucius was in an arm chair, Bellatrix sitting on the arm. They were laughing together...Integra, the other blonde girl, sat near to Narcissa, watching her, glaring at Lucius and Bellatrix...Narcissa never noticed before, but Integra seemed to look...worried about her...Though she looked regal anyway, in her boys uniform.

Narcissa sighed and shook her head, as she had with the other photo's. Reminiscing wasn't as great as it was made out to be..Not all memories she had she was fond of.

**End of chapter two. This ones much longer...but it has a lot more detail. I hope its not too much...xD**

**Please review! Flames and whining fangirls will be ignored...xD Sorry.**


	3. Kisses

**Wahh, its been really long since i've updated Sooo...Yeah. The fic is changing, just a little bit xD Don't kill me (not like anyone reads this anyway) xD**

**I don't own anything but the plot and Ideas. All of it is Jk Rowlings, or Stars 3**

**WARNING: Contains kissing and foul language. Don't flame me. I will ignore you xD**

**HUGE thanks to my deary Star for helping me so much this chapter Gives gigantic hug**

**Chapter 3**

_Shrill, high pitched laughter sounded around the common room, which was accompanied by a lower, warmer laugh. "Oooh, Luci! You are absolutely HILLARIOUS!!" screeched Bellatrix, slapping her knee and attempting to look delicate. Not that Bellatrix had the ability to look delicate with her rough features._

_"Ah, I know! I just crack myself up, sometimes!" Lucius was as arrogant as ever. His prediction had been right. His popularity grew immensely since his first year. It seemed as if with each new year grew with new students, so did his popularity. He was loved by everyone...except Narcissa. His childhood friend had taken to Bellatrix's sister, and seemed to not care he was ignoring her. Not that the blonde really cared about anything to begin with. Integra was a very indifferent person._

_Narcissa sighed heavily, stood, and walked out of the common room, heading up to the dorms. Integra watched from her spot, sitting in an armchair in a dark corner, as Narcissa walked up the stairs. Integra could tell she didn't look very happy and she knew the reason for it: Lucius was paying attention to her sister and it made her feel inferior, consequently, hurting her. Integra knew how Narcissa felt about Lucius and she knew he did too, but Lucius was a Malfoy and the Malfoys had a reputation for their insatiable lust at his age. He also didn't seem to mind playing with women's emotions, which was why this bothered Integra._

_She came from her seat in the darkness and walked over to Lucius, annoyed but looking cool and disgusted in expression. "Lucius, I honestly didn't think you were the type to go after such filth..." she sneered at him. He knew how Narcissa felt about him, but he always flaunted his playboy attitude in front of her. He knew Integra wasn't so fond of his attitude either. She then turned to Bellatrix. Lucius knew if looks could kill, Bellatrix would be lying on the ground with her entrails shoved down her throat. Integra had the worst glares and he honestly didn't want to be on the end of that one._

_"And you, whore. We don't need you sullying the blood of aristocrats. Stay in your place."_

_Lucius and Bellatrix stared, shocked for a moment. Lucius felt the guilt from flirting with the sister of his betrothed hit him once he regained himself, and Bella was fuming. She started to retort, but Integra just turned, following Narcissa's path up the staircase to the dorms._

_Narcissa sat on her bed, her arms crossed. She wasn't crying. She rarely cried, anymore. Crying lacked a purpose anymore; it wasn't like anyone cared to hear her problems anyway. She was pissed, though, and it showed. Even with her brows furrowed the way they were, her lips pursed and her ears pinkened. Even in her anger, she was still radiant._

_Integra walked in quietly, silent in her steps as always. She sat on the bed beside her, silent for a moment. Narcissa was stubborn; she needed the comfort but wouldn't give in. She wanted to be strong, like Integra. "I don't need your kindness," she said, softly, still fuming. The strength she wanted to put in her voice could not be found when she said this. She could never seem to take out her anger on Integra. The bond they'd created together was something special, something she never wanted to lose. Integra watched out for her and protected her, and Integra would never know just how much she appreciated it. So Narcissa would never, ever take her anger out on her._

_Integra sighed. "You know me better than that, Kiss..." Calling her the pet name she'd taken to calling her made Narcissa feel special. Only Integra called her that. "I know how much that prat hurts you..." she added in a whisper, putting an arm around Narcissa._

_Immediately Narcissa leaned into the other girl, sighing. "You're right. But there's no point in letting it hurt me. I've got an amazing best friend, whom I love with all my heart..." she said, softly, wrapping her arms around Integra. She smiled. Integra always knew how to make her feel better, just by being there. Integra was slightly surprised she wasn't crying, but glad. She hated seeing Narcissa cry. After a moment, Integra did something sudden, something she'd never done before: she lifted Narcissa's chin up, and kissed her, softly, on the lips. Narcissa's cheeks burned, but she didn't pull away. Instead, she leaned into it, enjoying the feeling of Integra's soft lips against her own. This was an unexpected gesture on Integra's part, but very welcomed by the beautiful blonde in the regal older female's arms._

Narcissa grinned, wiping a small tear from her eye. Maybe every bad memory had something good in it.

Ah, Integra. Narcissa's friend, protector, and almost dearest love (next to Lucius, of course.) It had been a long time since they'd seen each other, but Integra was so busy. She was practically running an empire, running to meetings in other countries, talking with clients, dealing with her late father's company and not to mention, the Death Eater activities she had no choice but to partake in. Narcissa looked at the ring on her right finger. Integra had given it to her as a birthday present during her sixth year. She always wore it. Always...

"You look like hell, Cissa." said a cool female voice from the door. Narcissa whipped her head around and her eyes grew wide.

"I-I-Integra...?" she said softly, holding back tears. Sure enough, there she stood, in her white suit with white gloves, and her black tie, looking as amazing as ever. Throwing down the pictures, Narcissa stood, running and flinging her arms around the other woman's neck. Integra gave a small smile as she wrapped her arms around Narcissa's back in return, holding her tightly. It was rare to see Integra smile, but Narcissa and Lucius managed it on several occasions. "Oh my god, Integra, where the hell have you been?" She said, muffled by burying her face in Integra's jacket. She squeezed Integra harder. It felt so good to be held after being alone and feeling empty for so long.

"Sorry, Kiss...I've been busy..." she said, gently. Narcissa pulled her head up, slightly embarrassed by her somewhat disheveled appearance, and even still, she smiled. Integra kissed her gently on the forehead and it was then she seemed to smell the alcohol. "Dear god...have you been drinking fire whiskey?" she said, softly, holding back a sneer. She and Lucius shared the same opinion that firewhiskey was for the unwealthy and the unworthy.

Narcissa blushed just a bit. "I don't really care what I drink as long as it plucks out the pain," she said, quietly. Even though her spirits had been raised by the appearance of Integra, her heart still longed to be holding Lucius.

Integra frowned. "Drowning yourself in the bottom of a bottle solves nothing and it doesn't matter if you get drunk now, the pain will be back later along with a hangover," she said, making it obvious that she was worried about Narcissa's well-being. She looked to the bed Narcissa had been sitting on. It was covered in photos of their years together, along with Lucius. She slipped from Narcissa's arms, and walked to the bed, picking up a photo of her, Lucius, Narcissa, and a group of other people. Lucius was on peoples' shoulders, in a Quiddich uniform, holding up the Golden Snitch. Everyone was cheering, even though it was raining and they were soaking wet.

Narcissa smiled, following her. "I was just reminiscing about our better days." She leaned against Integra's arm.

Integra nodded "So I see. I remember this match..." She watched Lucius in his all his blundering arrogance: he removed his goggles, his platinum blond hair wet with the rain. Over to the side, stood she and Narcissa. Integra was holding an umbrella over herself and Narcissa, who did a little jump and hugged Integra. Integra seemed indifferent, as usual. "Yes...This was the match where Lucius had finally caught the Snitch. This happened in what...? Your second year; our third, I think..." Integra spoke, softly, icy blue eyes gazing at the photo.

"Yes," Narcissa nodded. "Those were days when I was carefree and worried of nothing."

"I wasn't," Integra recalled, going back to memories of her training. Torture, Occulmens, Legimens...Integra was then and still was, the Dark Lord's Heir.

"Integra...?" Narcissa asked, quietly, looking into Integra's face as she disappeared into her memories.

**End of Chapter 3.**

**Thanks again for Star's help in this I couldn't do Integra's personality properly without her help. **

**Don't flame me for the momentary Girl love here This relationship is based on an RP I did...xD Its legit. Srs. You'll find out someday.**


End file.
